


Breathing

by Lira169, Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Light Angst, M/M, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/pseuds/Lira169, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “You bastard!”“Yeah.”“You utter moron!”“Yeah.”“You-you bloody idiot!”“Yeah.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 176





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts), [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Peachy and Laken!

Laughter filled the night sky. Wisps of smoke tendrils swirled among the clouds, entangling and pushing them apart as a gentle breeze blew through them. The light from the moon smiled upon two lone figures on a rooftop, as the only witness of their interaction. 

“I know you think you’re all high and mighty, princess, but falling in a dumpster isn’t exactly portraying it very well,” Peter grinned. 

Harley scoffed and looked up, his face almost glowing under the moonlight. “Excuse  _ you _ . I don’t look high and mighty, besides, you live in a dumpster most of the time.”

Peter snorted and rolled his head the other way. “Yeah well, I never said I am high and mighty. I just prove it with my actions.  _ Unlike you! _ ” 

Oh wow. 

Was he?

Oh yes. Harley was gaping. Peter hoped KAREN had taken the liberty of snapping a picture. He needed this hung on his wall.

“You’re a little shit Parker.”

“You love it.”

It happened for a brief second, Peter wasn’t sure if he’d imagined the flicker of hurt and bitterness that had flashed across Harley’s face after his comment.

“It’s a wonder I still hang out with you.”

Peter chuckled and sighed. 

He’s smiling. He seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays, especially since the douchebag started hanging around with him, whether it be going on patrols or building things they shouldn’t be able to. 

It was so easy, talking to him. It’s as easy as breathing. He never had to force himself to participate. 

Harley made everything easier. 

He always did.

Not that he’d tell him that. 

Never. 

“Yeah, because it’s me who flies after you all night.”

A small smile crossed Harley’s face. They laid there, content to watch the stars as they peeked through the misty clouds, always being outshined by the moon despite the beauty they possessed. 

A few minutes later  —  or maybe it was a few hours? Peter didn’t know  — Harley began to get up.

Something welled up in Peter's chest and he bit his lip in disappointment. He never got enough of the time they spend together. 

“Going home?”

Harley smirked. 

“Miss me already?”

Peter scoffed, “yeah right.”

_ Yes _ .

Peter got up as well and the Spider-Man mask formed around his head. 

“Night, Tin Can!” 

He laughed and shot a web, swinging away, leaving Harley to yell indignantly at his back.

The next day, Peter retold the events of the last night to his friends, with MJ curled up against him as they listened with rapt attention. 

“Dude!” Ned exclaimed, shaking with excitement. 

Did he just squeal?

It’s Ned. So of course he did.

Peter shook his head at his friend’s fanboying.

“I can’t believe  _ Iron-Lad _ and you are going on patrols together!”

Peter stared at his friend with an eyebrow raised in amusement. 

“Well well well,” he drawled, “one would think you prefer him to Spider-Man. This is a betrayal I didn’t expect from you of all people!”

Harry snickered at the horrified look on Ned’s face. 

“He’s kidding loser, obviously ” MJ intervened before Ned started to spew an ungodly amount of apologies. 

Ned blinked slowly, realization slowly appearing in his eyes and he huffed. 

“I think Iron-Lad might be rubbing off on you.”

Peter leaned forward and smirked. 

“Oh but Ned, I’ve always been like this.”

“What?” Harry piped in, “a little shit?”

“That too.”

He didn’t see the glances MJ and Ned exchanged behind him as they walked to their classes.

  
  


~v~

Peter shuddered as he slid down against the door of his room. He had just returned home from their night of patrol and… he didn’t know what to do. 

He didn’t know how he didn’t see it before. 

Harley Keener. 

Harley  _ bloody _ Keener. 

That boy was so infuriating.

Everything about him was maddening.

From the snarky smirk that adorned his face to the way he casually called Peter “Darlin’.”

From the way he tapped his fingers on the table to his blatant disregard for Peter’s personal space.

Especially the way his stupid blue eyes focused  _ solely _ on him, challenging him. 

Oddly enough.

Everything about him was also charming. 

From the way Harley stopped mid-patrol to buy churros to flying Peter over good scenery to feed his photography addiction.

From the way Harley nibbled at the stuffing in his burrito because he didn’t want it spilling to the way he pressed against Peter’s back to help him with something even when he could do it standing just beside him. 

Harley fucking Keener was such a moron. 

But it’s because of him Peter now catches himself smiling often. (He’d been smiling more often, and when he catches himself smiling, he realizes he’d been thinking of Harley.) 

It’s because of him that whenever he walked past a bakery his eyes automatically searched for Harley’s favourite pastry. 

That boy was an addiction. And Peter fears he’s going to drown. The worst part was, he  _ wanted  _ to. He wanted to drown in the ocean that is Harley’s eyes.

But he  _ can’t. _

He shouldn’t.

He’s dating MJ, one of his best-friends. 

So he wouldn’t. 

  
  


~v~

Yeah, this wasn’t working out.

He couldn’t just pretend like Harley wasn’t affecting him. 

They were breathless with laughter ( _ Again,  _ his treacherous mind supplied). 

“Did you- did you see his  _ face?”  _ Harley stuttered and they fell into the grasp of laughter again. 

It was only when they caught their breath that they noticed how close they’d been standing. Peter leaned back, only for his shoulders to come in contact with the wall. 

Peter swallowed, raising his eyes. 

“H-Harley…” He whispered, afraid to speak louder. 

“Yeah darlin’?” The southern accent was thicker than usual as he gazed at him with an unusual intensity in his eyes. 

They were breathing the same air now, so close yet so far away. 

Just one tilt of his head. 

Harley’s right hand was on his hip, fingers gently caressing the edge of the shirt, his left leaning against the wall next to his head. 

His breath hitched and the compulsion to close the space between grew stronger and stronger.

_ No! _

He had to snap out of it. 

Peter’s fingers wound themselves in Harley’s jacket.

Seconds stretched into minutes into hours.

He licked his lips to get rid of the growing dryness in his mouth. 

Pupils blown wide, with only a sliver of blue, Harley’s eyes darted down to his lips. 

Heart beating miles per second he watched in anticipation as he leaned in.

  
  


_ PING _

  
  


They jumped apart, Harley stumbled back bumping his head against the wall in the process. He rubbed his head with a wince. 

Peter fished out his phone, his hands shaking. 

They both looked at the screen.

  
  


_ MJ: Don’t be late to school tomorrow, doofus. _

_ MJ: Love you. _

  
  


**(Lira: MJ the cockblocker, but tbh MJ is still his gf)**

  
  


“Fuck,” Peter glanced at Harley before looking away hurriedly, "I-I have to go.”

Peter darted out of the alley (how they had fit themselves into it he didn’t know) before anything else could happen. 

_ What was I thinking? _

  
  


~v~

Four weeks.

It had been four weeks. 

Four weeks since Iron-Lad and Spider-Man were seen patrolling together.

Four weeks since he had seen Harley.

Four weeks since he had talked to him.

Four weeks, 1 day, 13 hours and 46 minutes of bitterness and longing 

The guilt was crushing him.

**(Lira: And being a good bf to MJ?**

**Maya: Nuuuuuuuuuu)**

He wanted to see him. 

He wanted to talk with him.

He wanted to see him smile. 

He wanted to see that stupid smirk.

He wanted to laugh at him when he messed up.

He wanted to look into those cursed eyes and make sure he's the only one that can make them turn dark.

He wanted to be the one to make that stupid voice hitch. 

He wanted to breathe the same air as him again.

He wanted  _ Harley _ . 

He wanted him so bad.

He wanted to be at least friends with him. 

But he can’t.

Not when he's in a relationship with MJ. 

He loved MJ. (But he  _ loved _ Harley too, maybe more than he loved MJ, what did that say about him?)

He didn’t know what to do.

Every passing second was living hell. 

It’s agonising.

It’s burning him alive.

It’s burying him cold.

It's consuming his every waking moment until there's nothing left of him but  _ want _ .

He didn’t know how long he could plaster a smile on his face and talk and laugh like he’s happy. 

Like he’s free. 

Because he’s  _ not. _

It hurt. 

It  _ hurt _ so much. 

Not seeing, talking, breathing with Harley made him hurt physically. 

"Peter, are you okay?"

_ No. No I'm not. _

MJ looked at him with concern brewing in her eyes. 

Sweet, caring MJ who always fought for what she believed in.

Patient, loving MJ who made sure he was still alive after every patrol. 

MJ, his best-friend. 

MJ, the girl he was dating. 

The girl whom he had nearly cheated on.

"What's wrong?"

MJ deserved better than a bloody wreck like him.

MJ deserved better than a boyfriend who thinks of blond hair and blue eyes and patrolling together and breathing the same air in an alleyway in the middle of  _ godknowswhere _ -

It was easy to break down, once he had said the words.

"I'm sorry!" Words spilled out of his lips as freely as his tears before he could stop them, "MJ, I'm so sorry! I-didn't-mean-to-I'm-so-sorry!"

"Peter!" Tender arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warmth he didn't deserve.

"Peter, what's wrong? Why are you apologising?"

Hands soft as petals combed through his hair, while the other rubbed his shoulders.

“Pete,” MJ let go of him once he calmed down. She brushed back the strands of brown hair falling into his eyes as he stood with his head down, “you gotta tell me what’s wrong.” 

"I think I love Harley," the words came out almost like a whisper, the soft words of a sinner afraid to be brought to trial.

"I think I love Harley, and four weeks ago we almost kissed b-but we didn't actually kiss! We were so close and  _ I love you _ but I almost kissed him and I-I  _ can't stop thinking about him _ . I can't stop wishing we actually kissed that day and I shouldn't because we are together and I just cannot do that to you but I  _ want to.  _ I’m sorry!" 

Peter was sobbing now, hands clutching at MJ's shirt. MJ's scent always comforted him, but now he braced himself for her to push him away in disgust.

But she held him tighter.

"Oh, Peter. I know you love him."

Peter stilled.

"W-what?"

MJ let out a soft chuckle.

"Did you really think I didn't notice the way the two of you look at each other? I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. The way he turns away whenever I hold your hand,and the way your eyes search for him wherever you are. I know you love me Peter, and I love you, but this was always going to happen."

Peter's breath hitched mid-sob.

"I almost cheated on you. I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you."

"Of course you don't. You deserve so much more. Dumbass, you should always remember one thing; I’m always going to be your best-friend, first and foremost. It’s my duty to always be there for you just like you’ve been there for Ned and I. This changes nothing between us.”

“B-but I nearly cheated on y-”

MJ rolled her eyes. 

“Loser. I knew this would happen," she smiled gently and wiped the tears away from his face. “we’re much better off as friends, believe me. Harley can make you happy in ways I never could."

**(Maya: Cause he can fuck you Peter)**

“Iron-Lad and Spider-Man haven’t been seen patrolling together for a month. Tonight. Tell him how you feel. And don’t be an idiot because he definitely wouldn’t let anything stand between him and you.”

  
  


~v~ 

Peter’s heart jumped to his throat, as he noticed a figure already sitting at their usual spot on their rooftop. 

_ Harley. _

The other hero had retracted the armour and was just in his casual clothes. Harley looked disappointed as he stared up at the sky, as if he had been waiting for something that never appeared. 

Peter bit his lip, guilty as he landed behind the man who had been plaguing his soul since the day Peter had set his eyes on him. 

  
  


**(Maya: ???**

**Lira : Eeeh, Peter** **_is_ ** **dramatic so it works)**

It was now or never. Peter cleared his throat.

That was the only thing needed for Harley to scramble to his feet and whip his head around, looking at Peter in disbelief.

"Peter?" Harley gasped. He didn’t come closer though. As if Peter would disappear if he touched him. 

Peter retracted his own suit and stood meekly. 

“Harley.”

Harley frowned with that touch of breathlessness, “w-why- You’re really here?”

Peter cracks a smile, swallowing a lump in his throat painfully, “Y-Yeah.”

Harley shuddered and reached out to him, his hands shaking. The moment he touched Peter’s shoulder and felt that it was solid it was like a dam had broken. 

Harley threw himself at Peter, sobbing. His hands clung onto him tightly but Peter didn’t mind, he just wrapped his arms around Harley and pressed them even more tighter together. 

He pressed his nose into the crook of Harley’s neck and inhaled. 

God he had missed this. 

He missed looking at Harley. 

He missed the sound of Harley's voice. 

He missed this  _ so much _ .

Tears slid down his cheeks as he pressed his lips against Harley’s collarbone.

“I missed you.” Peter mumbled. “I missed you so much.”

Harley let out a strangled chuckle. 

“You bastard!”

“Yeah.”

“You utter moron!”

“Yeah.”

“You-you bloody idiot!”

“Yeah.”

“You-you,” Harley broke down into sobs again. Peter felt guilt crushing his heart as he listened to Harley’s heart-wrenching cries. 

"Where the hell have you been? I didn't hear from you, you wouldn't answer your phone, I was going crazy-"

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered and rubbed Harley’s neck in a comforting gesture, “I’m so sorry.”

Harley pulled away from Peter, remaining close enough for Peter's arm to wrap around his waist. 

.

“Tell me,” he demanded, lips quivering, “tell me what happened! You disappeared for a  _ month! _ If you didn’t like me you could have just told m-me. You  _ fucking _ disappeared! The only reason I didn’t go bursting into warehouses is because Gwen told me you were  _ fucking _ alive! Start talking, Parker.” 

Peter winced and nibbled on his lower lip.

“I- I uh...I'm sorry I haven't been around. I-uh, I broke up with MJ."

"Oh," Peter could see it, now that he was looking for it. Relief and hope flashed in Harley's eyes, warring with worry and confusion, "a-are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

_ But why did you leave for that? _

_ Why were you ignoring me? _

_ Did I do something wrong? _

Yeah, Peter could see the hidden questions quite well. He just didn’t know whether he could answer them. 

"Yeah, uh, I just-"

Harley looked at him  –  face stained with teartracks, eyes wide open but red with exhaustion, cheeks sunken with worry, lips trembling ever so slightly but still looking beautiful as always  –  waiting for his answer. 

It was too much. He wanted to touch Harley. He wanted to kiss Harley and hold him and never let him go and he  _ wanted _ so bad it hurt.

"I'm in love with you."

Harley's eyes widened in shock. His mouth hung agape.

Shit. 

Had he been wrong? 

Did Harley not feel the same way? 

_ Shitshitshit _

What should he do now? 

Play it off as a joke? Yeah, like that’ll work, Parker. Fucking  _ think! _

Within seconds, the shock and disbelief on Harley’s face turned into pure anger. 

_ Shit. _

Harley glared at Peter and pulled his hand back completely to punch him in the chest.

“Oof.”

"You absolute  _ idiot _ !"

“Ouch.”

“You  _ fucking  _ idiot!"

“Yes, that’s me”

"I cannot  _ believe  _ you right now!"

“Wrong timing?”

  
  


**(Lira: Lmao Peter has a deathwish**

**Maya: Of course)**

"Shut up! Just- shut up for a second."

Peter opened his mouth to apologise, but fingers tangled into his hair pulling him forward and suddenly a warm pair of lips were against his. 

And his brain shut down. 

All of the pain, the hurt, the longing, the  _ what-ifs _ , none of them mattered anymore. 

The voices in his head were silenced and all he could think was _ HarleyHarleyHarley. _

Harley tilted his head and deepened the kiss and  _ oh my god _ . 

Peter couldn’t breathe. 

He didn’t  _ want _ to breathe. 

Honey and chocolate swirled around in his mouth. It was intoxicating  –  _ Harley was intoxicating  _ – and Peter just couldn't get enough of it. 

He was sinking into the pure essence that is Harley _ HarleyHarley _ and this time- this time he wasn’t afraid. Because Harley was drowning along with him. 

Peter’s fingers twisted into Harley’s belt loops, tugging him closer. Harley’s fingers twisted and  _ tugged _ at his hair, turning him into a moaning and whimpering mess **.**

This was bliss. This was all he ever wanted. 

Far too soon, Harley pulled away. 

A wanton whimper escaped Peter’s lips as he chased after the warmth of Harley’s lips.

"Harley-"

“Shut up,” Harley whispered against his lips, resting his forehead against Peter’s with a smirk, "it's my turn to talk now."

"Peter, I've waited 19 years of my life for this exact moment. And I can't wait any longer, so I'm just gonna say it. Peter Benjamin Parker, I love you. I love you so much it drives me crazy. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

Peter's lips curled up into the beginning of a smile.

  
  
  
  



End file.
